The Message
by Daphne Hime-Sama
Summary: Daphne accidentally leaves a message on Fred's answering machine asking him out on a date. What will she do about it?


The Message

A Fred and Daphne story by Daphne Hime-Sama

Daphne got home early from her job at the studio. She was now a famous reporter for popular TV show that she pretty much did her self. Daphne loved her job, it had excellent pay, she traveled sometimes, and she was close to the man she admired. He was her camera man and producer for her show, and a good one at that. He was always real friendly with the rest of the staff and all of them admired and respected him. But nobody admired Fred Jones as much as Daphne Blake did.

Daphne sighed as she came home to her small apartment that she had lived in since she finished collage. It was a temporary place until she could find a small, yet comfortable home. It was wet and raining all day, she came home with her dress suit and umbrella soaked. 

"Yuck!" she said in disgust. "That's the last time I forget my overcoat at the dry cleaners!"

She groaned as she remembered that she had to go out in the rain and pick it up. Daphne shook her head. It was all too much for her! 

Daphne rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes. She had a pretty rough day at work. One of the reporters called in sick and she couldn't get a replacement, one of the cameras broke down (fortunately, it wasn't the one Fred was working on.), and a lot of other mishaps on the set. Luckily, the show it's self went ok 

She got up to make dinner. While it was cooking, Daphne picked up the phone and started dialing Fred's number. She didn't know why, something made her do it. Something made her pick up that phone and dial his number. When the phone finally stopped ringing, Fred's answering machine answered. 

**"Hi, you have reached the residence of Fred Jones,"**His voice said. **"Please leave a message at the beep."**

**BEEP!**

_"Uh oh," _Daphne thought. _"What do I do?"_

Daphne hesitated a bit before finally leavening a message. She hung up the phone and shook her head. She didn't know what had come over her. _  
_

Fred Jones got home an hour after Daphne did, so many things were running trough his mind. Valentines day was just around the corner, and he wanted to do something special for Daphne. Right now, they were really only close friends, but something inside of him wanted more from her. She was the most fascinating, most beautiful woman he has ever met. He sighed, his life was considerably busy ever since he took the job with Daphne's crew. 

Fred walked over to his answering machine, four messages. One was from Velma, who owned a bookstore across town. She wanted to know if there would be a new case any time soon. Lately, the number of cases they got was fairly slim. It was a little over a month since the last one. 

The next one was from his brother, Anthony, he really just wanted to know what was going on and the like. Anthony lived out of sate in Florida, he had a job as a doctor and was married with two twin daughters. He was always bugging Fred about when he will get married and settle down. Fred would always reply by saying something like, "When I'm good and ready," or "When the right girl comes along." The truth was, the right girl had come, he was just too shy to tell her. 

The next one was from some company selling something, he deleted that. Then the next one was from HER. Daphne. It went something like this: 

_"Umm... Fred, it's me... Daphne. What are you doing for Valentines day? Umm... I was wondering if you would like to go some where that day. Just the two of us... ya know." _There was a sort pause. _"'Bye."_

Fred shook his head a looked at the machine, he couldn't believe it! Daphne finally asked him out on a date.

_"Relax Fred,"_ he thought._ "It's probably just a staff dinner or something, Relax!"_

But he couldn't, her heavenly voice was right there on the answering machine. Right there! And besides, why would there be a staff dinner on Valentines Day? All the married staff members would be having dinner with their spouses. But still, he couldn't get his hopes too high. He'd just have to wait and see what happens.

The next day at the set, Daphne went to talk to Fred in his office. She wanted to talk to him about the message he sent to him. She had all night to think about it and she was still confused on what possessed her to make that call. Why did she do it? What made her do it? 

It only took Daphne a matter of minutes to reach Fred's office. Her hand moved to open the door but she stopped. What would she say? You couldn't just start out a conversation by saying 'Hi Fred. About that call, the date is real and I do love you.' No, it didn't work that way. 

"What am I going to do?" She sighed. All of a sudden, Shaggy waked by. He was now in charge of the light's and sound for her show. He wasn't the best at it and he had to have to have the help of Velma's cousin who used to work on the lights and sounds at the local collage. She fixed up all of Shaggy's mistakes. 

_"Maybe Shaggy could help me," _Daphne thought. _"He may not be the best, but I'm desperate!"_

"Like, hi Daphne," Shaggy said. "What's up?"

"Oh, I'm just having a small problem," She said. "A love problem."

"A love problem?" Shaggy said. Daphne nodded "Well, like, I'm no expert on those type of problems, but like, I'll give it a try. Let me guess, it's about Fred?"

Daphne leaned against the wall and nodded. Her eyes down-cast. "I don't know whether he feels about me the same way I do about him. Anyway, I did something stupid last night." 

Daphne told Shaggy about the message she left on Fred's answering machine. Shaggy nodded and said. "The only way you'll find out if he really dose feel that way about is if you tell him. Sure, you may not like the answer but you'll probably still be friends. Besides, I think you'll be surprised. So, like, go on, tell him."

"You're right Shag," Daphne said. "The only way I'll know is if I tell him. Thanks for the advice."

Shaggy patted Daphne's back, "Like, don't mention it. Now hurry up and tell him, you have five minuets." 

"Ok," Daphne said. "'Bye!"

"Good luck!" Shaggy said. Daphne took a deep sigh as she turned the knob to his office. 

_"It's now or never,"_ Daphne thought as she entered Fred's office. There, he was sitting on his desk. His arms were crossed on his broad chest and his blue eyes were gazing at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Um... Fred," Daphne said. "We need to talk. It's about that message I sent."

Fred looked at Daphne and said, "I was thinking about going over to ask you, but I couldn't find you. I figured you called in sick because of what you did yesterday. But the sectary said you didn't. Anyway I'm glad you came to talk about it. So, is the date for real or not?"

Daphne gazed at Fred. She hesitated for a moment before she said, "Yes the date is for real. And the truth is..." 

Fred looked at her intently, "Go on." He said.

Daphne leaned across the desk and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

Fred smiled. He had been waiting to hear those words all his life! He stood up and walked over to her. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Daphne responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. They tilted their heads slowly and engaged in a long, passionate kiss. After about a minuet, their lips parted, but they still were in each others arms. Fred caressed her face and said. "I love you too." 

Daphne smiled a rested her head on his chest. Fred slowly ran his fingers trough her red hair. Then, the intercom beeped and a voice called out.

**"Daphne Blake report to the set immediately. We start filming in twenty seconds."**

"Well, shall we get started?" Fred said, kissing her cheek. 

"Yes," Daphne said, getting out of Fred's embrace. Then, she winked and said. "Race ya!"

With that, Fred and Daphne raced out of the office, laughing.

**********

Hi! Daphne Hime here. So, what do you think? Absolutely, positively _**loved it!**_ ^_^ Or absolutely, positively **_hated it_**? ^_;; Keep in mind that this is my first (finished) fic, and it may not be all that grate. Any way, no matter what your opinion is, please TELL ME! Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
